Nos lifes à deux
by Schnut
Summary: Suite et bonus de "Quand un no-life change de drogue". Cette fic alternera donc la suite et des bonus visant à éclairer des mystères très mystérieux concernant Harry ou Draco...ou bien les deux ! , les suivant au cours de leur nouvelle vie à deux. Muaha
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Schnut

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Disclamer : Comme toujours, rien est à moi (à part les nains de jardin) tout est à J.K. Rowling

Ratting : K+

Avertissement : Il s'agit d'une petite anecdote sur la vie quotidienne d'un couple de même sexe : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Il n'y a qu'une légère allusion mais si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça, passez votre chemin.

Notes : Ce premier chapitre...est un bonus ! J'ai également présenté cette mini histoire sur Manyfics pour le concours ManyZine. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et vous fasse patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, là où les choses sérieuses commenceront .

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur "quand un no-life change de drogue" et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une histoire de taupe **

Draco passa la porte vitrée et pénétra dans le luxurieux jardin de la maison, appréciant la tranquillité du lieu qui semblait dormir paisiblement en ce dimanche après-midi. Il flâna en son sein, grappillant quelques framboises de-ci de-là, souriant face aux nouvelles acquisitions de Harry (deux nains de jardin : Toto et Zébulon) et tomba alors, en une chute fort élégante, de tout son long sur le gazon parfaitement entretenu. Poussant un juron qu'il espérait particulièrement bruyant, mais qui fut étouffé par l'herbe qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche, il se releva et avisa la cause de son émoi.

Une taupinière.

Saleté.

Elles se croient tout permis celles-là.

Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Harry affectionnait tant ces créatures ( plus communément appeler ''taupes'') les laissant saccager (à son humble avis) ce magnifique jardin. Et ces pouffiasses se permettaient de le faire tomber !

Draco commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer, lorsqu'une petite tête fit son apparition hors de la taupinière, le considérant de ses yeux myopes.

L'homme et la bête se fixèrent.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette...cette petite chose avait l'air de ... de se payer royalement de sa tête !

« Elle rit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle rit ! » glapit Draco en voyant les babines de la taupe se retrousser.

Sa tension atteint son paroxysme en la voyant se rouler par terre tout en poussant des wifwifements sonores.

« MAIS ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE !

-_wif wif wif_

-T'as de la chance qu'Harry m'ait interdit de vous faire du mal, parce que sinon...

-_wif wif wif _

-ARRRRRRRRH ! Je m'en vais ! Sinon je vais faire un meurtre !

-_wif wif wif _

-MAIS TA GUEULE ! » cria Draco, hors de ses gonds.

« PU**IN de SAL**PERIE d'EN***ÉE de TAUPE de mes deux ! Je m'en vais te... »

C'est alors qu'il se figea.

La taupe était agitée de spasmes. Sur le moment il crut que la bestiole s'étouffait (de rire) et pensa qu'il existait enfin une justice sur cette terre. C'est alors que la taupe se raidit et commença à s'allonger, s'alloooonnnnger, s'alloooooooooonger, pour finalement laisser place à....

« Harry ? »

Draco en tomba par terre. Sur le cul qu'il était le pauv' Draco.

« Tu..tu...animagus ?

-Ha ha ! Oui mon chéri ! Lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Mais tu..jamais dis..et.... » Draco sembla un moment désorienté mais acquiesça finalement. Tout s'expliquait ! Voilà pourquoi Harry aimait tant ces bestioles.

« J'ai compris ! ...et puis entre bigleux vous vous comprenez Yerk Yerk Yerk ...

-Vos sarcasmes ne me touchent point Mr Malfoy, fit Harry l'air hautain. Sachez que j'ai choisi cette forme par réelle envie... et puis c'est trop choupinet une taupe » crut-il bon de préciser.

« Mais oui, mais oui Harry, concéda Draco sans penser le moindre du monde se qu'il disait...mais....qu'est ce que t'as entre les dents ? » demanda-t-il tout en se relevant.

Harry glissa un ongle entre ses dents et y trouva un petit bout du truc qu'il avait avalé précédemment.

« Oh, ça ? Ça doit être un bout du ver de terre que j'ai bouffé tout à l'heure. Vachement bon d'ailleurs, très goûteux....

-.....

-Ben quoi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'air profondément dégouté de son Dracouner.

« Bweurk mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Pas pour une taupe. J'ai pas pu me retenir, c'est trop bon.

-ARRH ne t'avise même plus de m'embrasser avant d'avoir vider le tube de dentifrice !

-Mais...

-Et le stock de lave-bouche !

-Mais...

-Et tous les sorts de nettoyage que tu connaisses !

-Mais...

-Brrrr, c'est vraiment trop immonde. »

Draco retourna dans la maison se prendre un grand verre de Whisky pur feu, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Et si Harry l'avait déjà bécoté après un casse-croute lombricique ?

_« Oh...mon...dieu ! » _

Il se resservit un verre.

Harry resta planté dans le jardin, à regarder l'endroit où s'était tenue, quelques instants plus tôt son petit-ami. Puis, se souvenant du bout de ver qu'il tenait toujours, le goba et rentra dans sa demeure, un sourire aux lèvres et le ventre plein.

Beaucoup plus tard :

« J'te serre un ver mon amour ?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAha ...hum »

* * *

Alors ? un bonus satisfaisant ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Baptème

**Auteur **: Moi (Schnut)

**Ratting** : M ! (comme Masochiste. Comme Malfoy aussi )

**Disclamer** : pareil que les chapitres précédents

* * *

**Notes :** Et voilà. Après avoir pris mes petites vacances qui n'en étaient pas depuis le mois de mai, voici le premier VRAI chapitre de Nos-lifes à deux. Je sais, trois mois (voir plus techniquement) c'est long ! mais entre les révisions pour le bac, le bac, l'inscription à l'université, la recherche d'appart, l'apart trouvé puis re-modification il y a trois jour pour se retrouver en colloc ce qui veut dire que je vais pourvoir amener Harry avec moi ! Que- Quoi Harry ? Mais non pas Potter. Harry c'est l'affreuse bestiole de race féline de 3 mois qui me pourri l'existence ! Pourquoi Harry ? Ben parce qu'il est le seul survivant de toute la portée, qu'il est noir, qu'il fonce tête bêche vers tout les danger, etc....Ça se voit tant que ça que je fais exprès de parler pour vous retenir de lire ? Bon alors j'arrête muaha ! ( à moins que vous ne lisiez ceci après avoir lu le chapitre ! dans ce cas, le bouton pour laisser une review est en bas à gauche) (PS : le nom complet de Harry -le chat- en fait c'est Harrycochicorérave, cf la BD Jules) ( et je n'ai pas de cochon d'inde qui s'appelle Bidule) (Dailleurs j'ai pas de cochon d'inde du tout)

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles j'ai (normalement) répondu . Sans oublier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire !

En espérance qu'elle vous plaise, Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**N****os lifes à deux :**

Chapitre 1 : Le Baptême

Harry semblait inerte. On aurait pu le croire victime d'un stupéfixe mais ses yeux tressautaient quelquefois, démentant cette hypothèse.

Draco entra dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son aimé, faisant s'affaisser légèrement les cousins sous son auguste postérieur. Il ouvrit son magazine et commença à lire avec passion comment Jennifer Locduc avait terrassé Brian Kolt en lui lançant un maléfice de Professor (sortilège mortellement horrible et ennuyeux qui vous force à écouter des cours ou à écrire des lignes sans interruption), sans prêter attention à l'énergumène à poil court qui fixait intensément l'écran de télévision.

L'heure du feuilleton.

Le résultat pour avoir obtenu qu'il porte une tenue sobre (et surtout décente !) pour le baptême de sa filleule, Juliette Weasley. Baptême qui allait se tenir dans moins de deux heures.

Draco se replongea dans son magazine en attendant que ce stupide feuilleton relatant la prétendue vie banale mais siiiii trépignante de ses personnages prenne fin, afin qu'ils puissent enfin se rendre à ce stupide baptême de l'enfant stupide de gens stupides qui ont choisi un gars stupide pour parrain qui a lui-même trouvé un gars stupide pour l'épauler dans sa stupidité... Stupide.

Il regarda de nouveau son petit ami et constata avec horreur qu'il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de froisser sa robe de cérémonie à divers endroits.

Affligeant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en lissant distraitement sa robe saumon parfaitement repassée. Une nouvelle création de chez Edera. Une pure merveille. Faite dans la soie la plus pure. D'une sobriété étonnante, elle n'en était pas moins éblouissante. Tout le monde se retournerait sur son passage... Muaha !

Il avait au début pensé à prendre une robe accordée à la marque de fabrique des Weasley: le roux, mais c'eut été leur accorder trop d'importance. Alors, il avait opté pour le ton saumon. Une nuance de orange, associée à la douceur du rose pour rappelé le baptême d'une petite fille, un choix tout à fait pertinent. Un choix qu'une cervelle d'huître comme Harry Potter n' avait pu comprendre. Il lui avait carrément ri au nez. Ce trouduc s'était gaussé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole et de lui dire que cette robe (d'une rare beauté mais sobre, ne l'oublions point) était ignoble. Enfin, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait l'air con dedans. Ce qui se valait. Or on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Malfoy. Surtout s'il s'agit de ses goûts vestimentaires. Draco avait alors littéralement snobé Harry, puis contraint de porter une robe qu'il avait spécialement choisie pour lui. Harry avait alors blêmi, regardé de bas en haut (ou de haut en bas) la tenue qu'arborait Malfoy ; imaginé pendant un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler SA robe et dans un éclair de lucidité prit ses jambes à son cou avant même d'apercevoir le moindre bout de tissu.

Draco avait dû négocier pendant de longues heures pour lui faire, ne serait-ce que _voir_ la tenue.

Résultat: Harry avait obtenu le droit de voir un feuilleton en pleine journée.

Et lui se morfondait en voyant cette belle robe bleu pervenche se froisser. Et dire que dans moins de deux heures, il devrait être poli, serviable, drôle et autres joyeusetés avec des gens qu'il considérait, et considèrerait toujours, comme des blaireaux et de petites gens. Pfff. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Et puis, il était confiant. En effet, Draco connaissait parfaitement le sens de l'hypocrisie, du mensonge, du léchage de cul (d'ailleurs, ce dernier un sens nouveau et il se plaisait d'approfondir le sujet à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité).

Draco sorti de ses réflexions qui avaient subitement dévié vers le côté obscur de la sexualité en entendant le générique de fin de la série TV. Il regarda le coucou et constata qu'il restait à peine une heure trente avant le début de la cérémonie. Il était temps d'y aller.

« Harry ?

- Oui... Je sais... Il est temps » soupira Harry en se levant.

Draco se leva à son tour et vint enlacer son amant.

« Tu trembles? s'exclama-t-il étonné.

-Ben..., Harry se tortilla les mains... C'est que c'est une grande responsabilité d'être parrain... » Harry inspira puis expira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage. Draco retint son souffle

« ... Imagine que je me vautre en marchant, ou que je lâche Juliette pendant la cérémonie , c'est si piti un bébé! Et...

-Chuuuut !, le calma Draco en pausant un doigt autoritaire sur sa bouche, bien vite remplacé par ses lèvres. En un an de vie commune rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il bécota gentiment Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre, puis il lui attrapa la main et sur un dernier sourire, ils touchèrent le Portoloin (une godasse) : Direction la forêt de Youzlog, à proximité de la maison de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Le baptême sorcier, premier événement important de la vie du sorcier, se déroule généralement dans une clairière située dans une forêt à proximité de la demeure de l'enfant. Il n'y a aucune magie invoquée, ce qui n'en fait pas un rituel obligatoire, mais reste une étape quasi-essentielle pour le petit sorcier. Le baptême consiste simplement à ce que le parrain et la marraine prononcent les vœux magiques sur le bébé, un an et un jour après sa naissance, pour l'aider à grandir au mieux et arpenter avec sagesse les voies de la magie. Évidemment tout ceci donne lieu à de grandes réjouissances, et les baptêmes sont souvent une occasion de réunir la famille... et de faire ripaille. Pour ne pas dire faire une giga-teuf bien arrosée. (ne pas oublier le ''bien arrosée'').

Quoi qu'il en soit, notre cher survivant ayant été désigné comme l'heureux parrain (le rôle de la marraine étant attribué à Emilie Deluze, une amie et collègue d'Hermione), il se devait de se montrer exemplaire et très sérieux lors du déroulement de la cérémonie. Ce qui lui foutait royalement les chocottes.

**o0o**

« Bien, bien. Mesdames et Messieurs, sorciers et sorcières de tout âge, nous sommes en ce lieu réunit pour célébrer l'entrée dans le monde magique de la petite Juliette Weasley. Comme vous le savez bla... bla bla »

C'est à ce moment que Harry décrocha. Il se tourna légèrement vers la gauche et observa à la dérobée l'assemblée. Étant à la droite de l'autel (grosse pierre toute moche, banale, sans réel intérêt), il était presque le centre de mire de dizaines de personnes... Sorcières...

_« Arg !Ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser. Ne pas... Tiens, il y a une grand-mère qui vient de se faire pisser dessus par son caniche nain et elle ne s'en ai même pas rendue compte ! Ah aha! Et l'autre avec son chapeau ! Il ressemble presque à un Schtroumph... Rhooooo, comment elle est trop mortelle cette cérémonie. Il y en a pas un qui n'est pas la larme à l'œil. Même Draco. Draco?! A la vache, comment je vais le chambrer (mouhahaha). Mr Le Chieur est un grand émotif. Mince, dommage que je ne puisse pas faire de photos. Oh ! Il m'a vu. Huhuhu, C'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'avoir une poussière dans l'œil, je t'ai vu ! C'est ça, snobe moi et regarde ce con de mage. Non mais ils auraient pas pu en trouver un de plus présentable pour présider cette cérémonie ? L'œil vide, le visage flétri par le temps (comme sans doute le reste de son corps), la voix chevrotante...Pfff ! Le pauvre vieux avait même failli se rêcher en marchant sur sa barbe....Il faudrait pas qu'il lache Juliette. _

_Ôoooh ! La pupuce … elle me regarde. Elle à reconnu le Parrain ? Et voui et voui, c'est la Juju à Son Harry ça !...Rhôooo, Elle a tiré la barbe du mage. Mais quelle perle cette petite !... Oui c'est ça vieux Schnok donne la moi...Oui,j'accepte de la soutenir dans la voie de la magie... Oui, Bla bala bla..._

_Quant est-ce qu'on mange ?... »_

**o0o**

« Harry, la clairière ne se résume pas au 15 m² où se trouve le buffet...

- Je sais mais j'ai faim ! Répliqua Harry, la bouche pleine de canapés aux fromages. Tu vas pas me saouler parce que j'ai envie de manger ?

- Eh bien si tu oses qualifier ta façon d'enfourner avec tant de grâce et de subtilité le plus grand nombre d'amuse-gueules dans ta bouche, avant d'avaler le tout de façon fort bruyante de ''manger'', je ne peut rien faire pour toi. Renonça Draco avec une moue de dénis (face à ce spécimen de gloutonus porticus). Par contre pour ce qui est de te saouler...une petite coupe mon amour ? Lui proposa-t-il avait un sourire indulgent.

- Avec plaisir. Merchi mon chéri » le remercia Harry en donnant un baiser goût fromage de chèvre odorant à Draco qui apprécia plus le geste que tout ce qui allait avec. Il détestait le fromage de chèvre.

Harry allait saisir la coupe lorsque soudain ….

« Bonjour Tata !

- AAAH !

*SCHLING*

- Oh mince le verre !

- HARRY ! Un verre en cristal de bohème, s'étouffa Draco les yeux exorbités sur les morceaux qui gisaient au sol. C'est pas vrai ! Non mais c'est pas vrai !

- Bonjour Draco.

- C'est irréparable même avec de la magie.

- _J'hallucine. C'est même pas son verre et il s'offusque quand même. Ce type est un mystère non résolu. _

- Maman elle va pas être contente pour le verre.

- Bastian ! Si quelqu'un te demande c'est de la faute à Tata ! Pas la mienne d'accords.

- Oui Draco....mais pourquoi Tata elle est partie lorsque j'ai parler de Maman ?

- Va savoir. _Ce type est un mystère non résolu. _»

**o0o**

« Et voui et voui c'est la Juju à son Harry ça ! Et voui. Et c'est qui le plus beau ? Et c'est qui le plus fort ?

- Arheu ?

- Non pas Arheu : Harry. Ha-rry...

- Arheu ?

- Ar-ry...

- Arheu ?

-…. »

**o0o**

« Maman elle m'a dit que tu t'occupais toujours de Tata.

- Oui hi hi je _m'occupe_ de Tata. Répondit Draco avec un sourire étrange (pour Bastian : il ne comprend encore pas tout, mais vous si)

Draco regarda Bastian avec un brin de fierté, songeant qu'il ferait un excellent Serpentard d'ici quelques années, avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

- Donc ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler Tonton ?

- Que ? Reheu-kof ! Draco en avala de travers. REHEU-RRRR-KOf -herahfaofrtheh- Htousss KOF KOF Teuh

- Tonton...pourquoi tu tousses ?

- Pour -KOF kof- rien.

- Ah...mais pourquoi tu tousses ?

-'avaler de travers. -ko-ffff-

- C'est quoi avaler de travers ? »

Sentant le panel de question propre aux enfants arriver, Draco eu la bonne idée de répondre :

« Tu demanderas à ton père.

- D'accords.

- Kof....

-....

-.....

-.....

-.....

- Et pourquoi t'as une robe rose ?

- Elle est pas rose mais _SAUMON_.

- C'est quoi saumon ?

- Saumon c'est la couleur de ma robe et c'est aussi un poisson.

- Un poisson ?

- Oui un poisson.

- Comme le thon ?

- Que ?...oui comme le thon...

- Moi j'aime bien les thons !

- Hin hin hin si tu le dis. On en reparlera quand tu sera grand.

- Pourquoi ?

_- Et bouse- L'ignorer. Il faut l'ignorer, c'est la clef. _

-....

-....

- T'es vraiment blond ?

-....

- Et pourquoi t'avais ta langue dans la bouche de Tata la dernière fois ? »

Draco sentie la crise de nerfs pointer le bout de son nez. Il essaya de se calmer en respirant le plus calmement possible et se faisant il avisa la solution de tout ses problèmes. De son problème du moment au moins.

« Ecoute Bastian, lui fit gentiment Draco en se mettant sa hauteur, fait la même chose à cette petite et tu vas comprendre.

-Maryline ?

- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Oui. C'est la fille à la marraine à Juju.

- Elle est gentille ?

- Oh oui !

- Alors fait ce que je te dis.

- D'accords. »

Et Draco s'en fut.

**o0o**

Il vagabonda un moment parmi les invités et fini par retrouver son cher et tendre à la lisière de la forêt, un peu à l'écart des gens.

Il se dirigea vers lui et engagea la conversation.

« Alors mon amour, ça se passe bien ?

- Admirablement bien. Tu sais, j'ai revu d'ancien camarade de classe et je dois dire qu'ils m'avaient manqué. En fait c'est sympa les gens. »

Draco en resta muet comme une carpe. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Tu crois que je suis guéri ? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit Draco philosophe, mais en ce qui concerne le moment présent... » il lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et continua sur sa lancée.

« Je n'avais jamais vu une forêt aussi fournie...que de mystère doivent receler en elle. Lança-t-il négligemment en tournant son regard vers les bois.

- Ben c'est une forêt touffu quoi...

- Oui touffue,...ébouriffée en somme. Avec des arbres....des troncs bien _raides,_ qui se touchent les uns les autres et dégageant une effluve magnétique, continua Draco d'une voix de plus en plus sensuelle, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry. Qui sembla enfin comprendre.

- Oooh oui !..de si beaaaaaaaaaaux troncs, susurra Harry en se rapprochant, sssssii _durs_, ssssii _majestueux, _sssssii prompt à faire jaillir leur résine, mmmmh.....

- J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué un foutr-heu, un superbe arbre non loin d'ici, veux-tu m'accompagner pour le découvrir ?

- Pourquoi pas, murmura le brun en lançant à Draco un regard de pur désir. J'ai hâte de voir cet arbriss-cet arbre !..veux-tu bien m'ouvrir le chemin ?

- Bien sûr. Vient Ô Hêtre de mais pensée, que je guide ton plumage vers cette auguste ramage-ramure ! »

Draco tendit galamment la main à Harry en une révérence exagérée et ils partirent cheminer sous le couvert des arbres jusqu'à atteindre leur but.

Un vieux chêne.

C'est à dire à peine 27m72 après la clairière.

Que voulez-vous. L'urgence de la situation.

Un vieux chêne où Harry fut brutalement : poussé, surélevé, embrassé, déshabillé, branler, sucé, préparé et enfin pénétré en un temps records de, Mesdames et Messieurs, 1min 35 secondes ! On applaudi bien fort et on laisse notre favori continuer son périple !

Le voici donc qui commence de doux vas et vient à l'intérieur du candidat n°2, brun aux yeux verts nous le rappelons, 1m75 les bras levés, corpulence chétive, cheveux en bataille et qui a, comble de l'esthétisme, gardé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Le favori quand à lui, essaye de faire ressentir le plus de chose au candidat n°2 (autre que l'écorce de l'arbre dans son dos) , sans froisser ou tacher sa robe.

Va t'il y parvenir ?

Apparemment la tâche se complique pour lui ! Le concurrent n°2 vient d'agripper ses épaules et les broient délicatement en criant des « OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! Oh OUI mon gros Chêne ! Enfourne moi ton gland ! HAaaa... » et autres borborygmes indistinctes pendant que le favori gémi des « T'aime ça mon beau ? Hein mmh ? T'aimes te faire tronçer ? »

« OH oui ! Cela me sied ! (scier haha !) » (c'était la réponse du candidat n°2)

Mais revenons à nos lapins !

Le candidat n°2 vient de réaffirmer sa prise et ses jambes semble entourer avec plus de force le corps du favori qui commence vraisemblablement à fatiguer. Apparemment le candidat n°2 n'est pas un poids plume ou alors le favori a une force de mouette. (nous pencherons vers cette seconde hypothèse)

Le rythme diminue ! Ce qui ne plait pas au candidat n°2 qui proteste en faisant basculer le favori sur l'herbe grasse, le faisant de ce fait redevenir simple candidat n°1.

La candidat n°2 ne lui laisse pas le temps de souffler et monte et descend a une vitesse vertigineuse sur le vit du candidat n°1 ! On presque du mal à le suivre des yeux . C'est phénoménal ! On dirait de la magie !

Nous ne savons qu'en pensez...comme le n°1 qui a laissé tomber toute activité cérébrale et ne peut que beugler son plaisir.

Oh-oh ! On dirait que le candidat n°2 accélère encore plus la cadence (est-ce seulement possible ?) . La fin doit-être proche !

Le n°1 est tout rouge ! Il doit essayer de se retenir !...Va-t'il tenir ? ….Ils deviennent de plus en plus bruyant …..l'un d'eux dit qu'il va venir ! L'autre lui répond de tenir encore un peu !

[HEY ! STOP ! Ce n'est pas faire-play pour le jeu ça ! (Qui va jouir le premier, rappelons le)]

OH ! Le candidat n°2 vient de se crisper et... OUI ! Il vient de jouir ! C'est spectaculaire ! Son sperme macule la tête du candidat n°1 qui n'aura plus à se soucier de ne pas tacher sa robe.

Et c'est donc le candidat n°2 qui remporte finallem-NON ! Ah non, c'est dommage. On me fait signe que le candidat n°1 a joui en MÊME TEMPS que le candidat n°2 ce qui nous donne un match nul.

Pfff.

C'est nul...

**o0o**

Après avoir essuyé toute trace de semence et rhabiller Harry, Draco déclara que finalement il adorait les baptêmes. Ce qu'Harry approuva également et ils repartirent, main dans la main vers la clairière. A peine de retour, Draco fut alpagué par un certain Klaus Watson, un ancien camarade de Serpentard et Harry se vit confier la garde de Juliette après s'être remonter les bretelles par Hermione sur ça dégaine de débauché.

« Oh moins t'occuper de Juliette t'empêchera d'aller forniquer dans tous les coins ! Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna..pfff...non mais t'y crois-toi ?

- Arheu ?

- Oui t'as raison ma puce elle est bête Maman. »

Harry fit un gros bisou à Juliette qui gazouilla en s'installant plus confortablement dans les bras de son parrain en mâchouillant son doudou. Ou plutôt une patte de son doudou, lequel était un énorme ours en peluche. Harry n'avait jusque là prêté attention au nounours. Mais c'est alors qu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la peluche. Son regard accrocha celui des billes sombres du nounours et une myriade d'étoiles s'allumèrent dans les siens, déclenchant un désir compulsif en Harry. Cro-cro-cro mimi....Na veux.

« Mmmhhh... » geint-t-il avec envie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Juliette qui mâchonnait à intervalles de plus en plus espacés tandis que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, prémis d'un long sommeil.

_« Nous le voulons. Nous en avons besoin. Nous devons avoir le préssssssssscieux. _

_- Attendre qu'elle dorme et après Hop! Le précieux sera à nous ! _

_- Oooh oui le précieux mon trésor. _

_-...._

_-..._

_- Ca y est . Elle dort . Prend le précieux. _

_- Je...NON !_

_- Chuuut silence ! Il ne faut pas la réveiller. Il ne faut pas tout gâcher. _

_- Mais elle sait. Elle nous soupçonne...._

_- Et que dit mon précieux, mon trésor ? Est ce que Harry perdrait patience ? _

_- Nan. Nan jamais je..._

_- Alors prend le ! Et laisse Juliette a Draco._

_- Oui. Oh oui mon précieux. Quelle bonne idée ! Harry va le faire. Et le précieux sera à moi !_

_- Nous. _

_- Heu, oui : nous héhé hum. »_

Harry attendit donc patiemment que Juliette s'endorme puis la pris dans ses bras pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers Draco. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la colla dans les bras du blond avant de se carapater en quatrième vitesse sans donner la moindre explication.

Il avait se qu'il désirait.

Il avait l'ours.

Le précieux était à lui !

L'ours ! L'ami suprême, les calinous, les gros zoeils noirs, Rhôooo....

Harry s'assit dans un coin reculer de la clairière, à l'écart des invités, et papouillait allègrement le nounours, savourant pleinement cet instant de paisible bonheur.

Bonheur que tous le monde était loin de partager.

**o0o**

« OOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !!! BWAAHAAAAAAHIN OUIN OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN snif snirf hok OOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! (etc....)

- MALFOY ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS A MA FILLE ?

- La ferme Weasley ! J'ai rien fait du tout. Elle dormait puis en se réveillant elle s'est mise brailler sans raison apparente.

- Si elle pleure c'est qu'il y a une raison, c'est pas pour rien.

- Que veux-tu que j'y sache ? Et puis si elle tient de ses parents et surtout toi poil de carotte, elle doit être tout sauf normal.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ? J'VAIS TE LAMINER MALFOY !

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA

- Mais ta gueule pauvre idiot ! Tu la fait chouiner encore plus ! Gronda Draco excédé. Oh et puis reprends la ta môme, je suis pas un mouchoir moi ! »

Draco essaya de décoller Juliette de sa robe pour la donner à son paternel qui s'appropriait progressivement toute les teintes de rouge, mais celle si refusait de lâcher. Au grand désespoir des deux hommes.

« Weasley...ta fille me prend pour son doudou ! Cria Draco à l'adresse de Ron avec de grands gestes désespérés des bras, Juliette s'accrochant à lui comme une sangsue.

- Mais c'est pas d'ma faute.

- J'en ai marre. M'en foutrais moi des gosses ! Salles choses abjects et répugn...

-…..SON DOUDOU ! Réalisa soudain Ron en levant les bras aux ciel. Coupant Draco dans son envolé lyrique.

- Ben quoi son doudou ? Répliqua Malfoy exaspéré, en essayant vainement de faire lacher prise à Juliette.

- Elle nous fait un scène dés qu'elle ne l'a plus ! Un gros ours en peluche ! Tu l'aurais pas laisser quelque part ?

- Laisser ? Mais c'est Harry qui m'a collé Juliette dans......

-**HARRY **! »

**o0o**

_« Rhooo le joli nounours.....Kyaaaa »_

**o0o**

« BWAHAAAAAAAAaaaaa

- Si je le retrouve Malfoy, tu peux dire adieu à ton petit ami .

- Si on le retrouve Weasley, tu peux dire adieu à ton ami.

-**HARRRRY** ! »

**o0o**

« Chut non il ne faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent. Oh non, nous sommes si bien tout les deux . »

Harry s'accroupit derrière un arbre et recommença à caresser le nounours.

« Ssssssssssi doux......ssssssssssi soyeux......si trognon......mon préssssssscieux..... »

**o0o**

« Papa, pourquoi Juju elle crie comme ça ?

- Bastian ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry par hasard ?

- Si Papa. Il est caché derrière l'arbre la-bas. ...mais pourquoi elle pleure Juju ?

- Ô jour béni ! »

Ron se tourna vers Draco qui s'était bouché les oreilles de peur d'avoir les tympans brisés (comme Juliette tenait toute seule...), et d'un commun accord, foncèrent vers l'arbre en question.

Entonnement, ce ne fut pas les vociférations de Ron et les cris de Juliette qui prévinrent Harry qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Un bruit sourd surpassait tout.

Le sifflement d'une cocotte minute près à l'explosion. Un Draco Malfoy en ébullition. Une bombe à retardement.

Le teint rouge brique (qui aurait pu paraitre comique à Harry s'il n'était pas dans une fâcheuse situation), les narines frémissantes puis brutalement contractées à l'image de sa mâchoire, les cheveux ébouriffés et le pire : les yeux injectés de sang.

Harry ne pu qu'admettre sa défaite avant même qu'il n'y ai confrontation . N'étant pas suicidaire et ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il redonna le nounours à Juliette qui consentie enfin à cesser de pleurer et libéra Draco de sa poigne.

N'étant plus entraver par cette insupportable mouflet...-te, il la fourgua dans les bras de son père et pu se consacrer à la sentence d'Harry.

« Mais comment le punir ?

- Tata peut toujours recevoir une fessée comme elle a pas été sage, tu te souviens tonton ? »

Harry regarda Bastian avec un air de pur horreur inscrit sur le visage.

Draco lui, resta de glace. Il remercia poliment Bastian pour sa si brillante idée puis, tout d'un coup, sans aucune raison (?), il éclata d'un rire diabolique (Muahhahaaha) la tête rejetée en arrière et les mains crispées vers le ciel. Ceci étant fait, il empoigna alors Harry et le traina jusqu'au portoloin, qui les ramenèrent chez eux en un instant.

**o0o**

De retour à la maison Draco resserra sa prise sur le bras de Harry, attendant le vent de la révolte. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

Mais a peine Harry eu-t-il esquisser le geste de s'échapper de la terrible poigne de son homme, qu'il fut retourner sauvagement vers Draco qui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, lui murmura doucement qu'il avait avait été un vilain garçon.

« Et pour cela tu vas devoir être puni mon cher Harry. Après tout, toute sanction mérite correction. Et vu que tu as à ton actif un certain nombre de forfaits impunis, ta punition risque d'être, comment dire,... il fit mine d'une intense réflexion...salée et cuisante. »

Harry se contenta de déglutir face à l'air résolument malveillant de Malfoy. Il essaya de nouveau de se défère de Draco qui ne sembla pas vouloir le lâcher.

« Bon aller Draco, c'est pas marrant » , tenta en vain de le raisonner Harry qui commencait à sentir une pointe d'angoisse monter en lui. C'est qu'il a l'ai sérieux le Draco. Le port altier, l'œil vif et lubrique, la bouche tordue par un sourire carnassier laissant entrevoir ses dents éclatantes ainsi qu'un début d'écume qui se dessine aux coins de ses lèvres. Et la langue...près à pendre.

_« Un loup... c'est un loup ! Comme dans le petit chaperon rouge. Et il ne vas faire qu'une boucher de moi. Oh mon dieu ! »_

Draco l'attira conte lui et Harry put admirer avec force de détail le visage du loup.

« Oooh Draco, mon chéri à moi que j'aime. Tu sais combien est jolie cette nuance de gris dans tes yeux ? Avec ce...ce cette cette, heu...nouvelle teinte de rouge ha-ha-ha et ces pupilles si heu, si...si dilatées ! Ha-ha-ha.

- Mon petit Harry je te remercie pour tes compliments...

- Mais de rien, tu les mérites amplement. Tu...

- Je ne te lâcherais pas.

- Zut.

- Enfin si...fit-il après un instant.

- Vrai ? S'exclama Harry ne croyant pas à son bonheur.

- Oui. » Et sur ce, il jeta sans ménagement Harry au sol.

Celui-ci, surpris, se ramassa allègrement sur le parquet , la face bien en contact avec le sol, avant de se retourner, a moitié redresser et furibond.

« MAIS T'ES MALADE !

- SILENCE ! »

Harry en resta la bouche ouverte , stoppé dans son élan.

« Tu as dépassé les bornes.... Harry, dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais...

- SILENCE ! » (I kill you !) **(1)** (lol)

Draco fit un pas en direction de Hary qui, toujours à terre, se recula par reflex.

Il le vit s'accroupir pour amener son visage à hauteur du sien, et effleurer son visage du bout de ses doigts.

« ... il vas falloir payer pour ça . Susurra Draco en caressant doucement le visage tétanisé de Harry.

- Draco attends je...

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ -

Le perfide Mafoy vient de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort en traître. Honteuse manière ! ...mais qui s'en soucis ?

Draco laissa un sourire mielleux étirer ses lèvres et entreprit de faire léviter Harry jusqu'à leur chambre.

Là, il laissa choir Harry sur la couette avant de murmurer un sortilège d'entrave, pour que notre petit polisson ne s'échappe pas une fois ''revenu à la vie''. Il positionna les lien magique de sorte que, dès que Harry retrouvera sa mobilité, il se retrouve étendue sur le ventre avec les poignets attachés aux montants du lit. Une position en somme plus qu'acceptable pour les desseins de Draco.

_« Enervatum »_

« ESPECE DE GROS SCHMALOK FARCI ! Enculeur de mouche ! Anus de poulpe ! Qu'est ce qui m'a foutu un connard pareil ! Attend un peu que je me détache et c'est toi qui va l'avoir ta correction pauv' truffe !

Harry se débattait comme un beau diable, essayant vainement de se détacher les mains tout en se contorsionnant pour frapper Draco avec ses pieds.

« Je t'aurais !

- Hi hin hin, c'est cela...are you scared ?

- Not really no.

- Ha... »Draco fit disparaître la robe de cérémonie de Harry d'un coup de baguette, ne lui laissant que son boxer et ses chaussures.

« And now ?

- Not really no.

- Ha.... » Draco se dévêtit également , gardant tout de même son sublime caleçon beige à la mode du dix-huitième siècle.

- And now ?

- No.

- Merlin Damned ! » Draco jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui gigotait toujours puis, d'un sublime sort de découpe réduisit en lambeaux le boxer de celui-ci ainsi que ses chaussures. Après tout, il avait largement de quoi en offrir une nouvelle paire.

« MES CHAUSSURES !

- SILENCE...tu vois Harry , moi les petits garçons pas sage je leur met la fessée, déclara Draco en regardant ses ongles, l'air de rien avant de fixer intensément Harry et de grimper sur le matelas.

Harry essaya de se reculer le plus possible vers l'autre côté du lit mais Draco le saisi à bras le corps et d'une pression sur le dos, le plaqua avec force contre le matelas. D'une main, il contraignit Harry à conserver cette position bien que celui -ci ne cesse de se débattre et de protester en gigotant ou criant des injures étouffées, Draco n'en ayant cure. Tout en le maintenant, il fit courir sa main droite sur les fesses de Harry, se délectant de leur rondeur et de leur fermeté avec un intérêt évident.

Harry avait arrêté de bouger et retenais son souffle. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était inconfortable. Draco n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Et bien qu'il apprécia les légères caresses sur ses fesses, elles sonnaient comme une mise en garde dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Et se fut une panique sourde qui s'empara de lui lorsque Draco arrêta ses caresses, son esprit alors mis aux abois en cette lente et douloureuse attente.

« On commence ? »

Draco n'attendit pas la réponse et abattit sèchement sa main sur la coupe rebondie de Harry, le coup claquant dans l'air et résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit du brun.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier sur le coup de la surprise et contracta instinctivement les fesses pour amenuiser la douleur. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Draco qui, sentant un plaisir malsain s'éveiller en lui, s'en trouva tout excité. Il prit un instant pour admirer les prémisses d'un rougeoiement sur les fesses blanche du griffondor et, ne pouvant résister tant cela l'avait émoustiller, il força Harry à relever ses fesses, les présentant de ce fait à son bon vouloir dans un position de levrette plus qu'appréciable.

Harry fut contraint de garder cette position, le bras de Draco maintenant toujours son dos. Il dégagea légèrement sa tête de l'oreiller pour regarde par dessus son épaule mais une pluie de coups s'abattirent alors sur ses fesses, le faisant se tordre en gémissant, la main d'albâtre mordant sa chère, la meurtrissant dans des claquement sinistres.

Draco continua à le frapper, se délectant de ses cris de souffrance, et de la sensation jouissive de lui administrer une correction digne de se nom. Il sentait son sexe se gorger de sang au fur et à mesure qu'il frappait, apposant ainsi sa marque sur le derrière de Potter.

« J'aime quand tu gémis ainsi mon amour »

Une claque.

Un gémissement étouffé.

« Tu me fais tellement bandé...ton cul se part d'une si magnifique teinte.. »

Il lui assena de nouveau une gifle avant d'embrasser doucement la fesse droite de Harry qui hoqueta brusquement, une vague de plaisir venant de le traverser. Draco sourit à ce son et au coup suivant laissa délibérément sa main effleurer gentiment la peu à vif de son compagnon.

Draco frappait encore. Et encore. Chaque claque déversant son lot de douleur et de plaisir. L'enfer allié au paradis., Chaque coup est dévié jusqu'à effleurer la peau, les bourses qu'un plaisir coupable vient remplir. Malgré lui, Harry sens son sexe se gorger de sang au rythmes des coups et des caresses.

Chaque fessée est maintenant accompagnée de gémissement de plus en plus bruyant et obscène.

Draco est lui aussi est en pleine érection. Voir ainsi son amant se tordre sous ses coups est a plus exquise des visions. Il se colla au dos de Harry, respirant son odeur, sa sueur qui inonde son corps tout en enserrant la hampe dresser du brun, lui tirant de nouveaux gémissements.

« Hmmmm Draco-OH ! »

Draco vient de nouveau lui administrer une fessée. Déclenchant une déferlante de sensation jusque la inconnue.

« Oh oui...mmmmh haa... »

Au bord de la jouissance tant les cris de Harry son stimulant, Draco abandonna le sexe de Harry qui grogna de frustration, lui faisant récolter une série de gifles ne faisant que durcir un peu plus son membre.

N'en pouvant plus, Draco lui écarta les cuisses tout en sortant religieusement son pénis de son caleçon, le positionnant à l'entrée de Harry qui sentit la panique revenir.

« Draco ! -clac-Ah ! - pas...pas à sec ! -clac- Aaah...

- Sache cher Harry , que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, fit Draco douçâtre.

- Quoi ? »

Harry eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir Draco que celui-ci poussa violemment en lui, pénétrant cette antre chaude et accueillante qu'il s'empressa d'honorer de puissant coup de verge.

Harry ne sait plus comment interpréter le plaisir qu'il ressent. La pénétration lui fait un mal de chien, le sexe de Draco meurtrie ses chairs, les écartant sans aucunes douceurs, mais -putain- qu'est ce que c'est bon !

Leur souffle devient de plus en plus erratique et Harry sentie venir la jouissance.

« Draco ! Je vais..je vais jouir ! » gémit Harry d'une voix suppliante.

Mais Malfoy ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Oh non pas tout de suite mon gaillard » grogna-t-il en enserrant le gland du griffondor dans une poigne de fer.

Harry a le souffle coupé. Il a mal. Il a du plaisir. Il ne sait plus ou il en est ; c'est trop, c'est trop ! Il cri, sanglote, supplie...

« Draco ! Draco »

Alors que celui-ci s'amuse à pincer son gland tout en le pilonnant allègrement. Mais toute les meilleures choses on une fin.

Draco fini par lacher le sexe d'Harry et dans un dernier puissant coup de reins, éjacula longuement à l'intérieur du brun, l'emmenant dans la jouissance.

Ils restèrent un moment prostrés dans les draps, reprenant leur souffle, Draco s'étant laissé tomber sur Harry après son orgasme dévastateur. Il se retira et, attrapant sa baguette, libéra Harry des liens qui l'entravait avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Amorçant un geste dans la direction du brun, sa main fut happée au vol et il rencontra le regard de Harry ou une pure haine se reflétait. Une seconde plus tard, il se prenait la baffe de sa vie suivit du patin du siècle.

« Ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil Draco Malfoy, le prévint Harry en lui saisissant le menton, Ou je te jure que tu devras en assumer le conséquences. »

Draco sourit effrontément et s'allongea confortablement dans le lit, ramenant la couvertures sur eux tout en ignorant Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, Draco regarda Harry qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, lui manifestant clairement sa rancœur.

« Hey ! Harry !

- ....

- Harry...

- Ta gueule. Après se que tu vient de faire, la moindre des choses serrait que tu la ferme et que tu me laisses récupérer. »

Harry ramena la couette sur son épaule en maugréant et le silence revint.

**o0o **

« N'empêche ...t'as aimé ?

- Et pourquoi je t'aurais embrasser sinon ? »

Draco laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et rajustant les draps, sombra dans le sommeil...non sans avoir tapotés les fesses d'Harry en heureux propriétaire.

* * *

**(1)** Certain reconnaitrons ici le sketch de Jeff Dunham (ventriloque Américain) avec le terroriste mort Achmed. Je vous conseil de le regarder. On le trouve facilement en sous-titré sur youtube.

PS : Et Shmalok ne veux rien dire. Du moins pas à ma connaissance ( à part dans Naheulbeuk un moment avec "les lignent transversales forment un shmaoh parfait)

Bon ben voila : Verdict ? ça change un peu non ? je veux dire pour le lemon. J'ai du quand même alléger beaucoup de chose. C'était trop trop sérieux quand je l'ai écrit sur mon brouillon . Y'avais comme un malaise, on était trop à fond dedans le truc SM sulfureux. Trop sérieux pour ma fic. Ca contraste. Enfin c'est ce que j'en pense. Comme il est assez soft...enfin voila...Review ?...s'il vous plait ?

* * *


	3. L'aspirateur

Pairing : HD (Haute définition...) (Harry/Draco)

Ratting : K+

Notes !** :** Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ma vie....

-….

-….

-....

-.....En fait Harry est une fille ! Ben oui avant il, enfin elle était trop petite pour savoir si c'était un mâl ou une femelle alors...oui je parle toujours du chat..et oui même si j'en avais déjà trois c'est que la pupuce va m'accompagner a Bordeaux zavec deux copines. Non pas des copines du chats des copines à moi voyons . Je sens que ça va donner. Donc comme j'aurais deux coatch à partir d'octobre normalement les chapitres devraient arriver régulièrement. Bonne nouvelle non ?

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à ceux qui en plus me laissent des reviews ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'aspirateur :**

_« Wium wium ZWWWwfrrtrvssswwium Zwium_ -SBEUM- ...aïe – _Zwium WIUM wiummmmm_

-Harry ?

_Zwiou Wiummmmm Wiouuuummmm zrrrrviummmm_

-Harry !

_Zwiouummmmm _

-HARRY !

_Zwioummm wioum_-CLIC-

-Quoi ? »

Draco regarda son magnifique petit-ami relever sa frange pour mieux le fixer puis, sur de capter son attention, posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis maintenant des jours. Depuis qu'Harry avait acheté cette chose en fait.

« Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc au juste ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt ce que le brun avait en main.

-Ben, un aspirateur » lui répondit savamment Harry 1er du nom, comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus débile de la terre...pour quelqu'un dont les mœurs moldues n'ont aucun secrets...pas pour Draco en somme. Et cela Harry Potter le comprit de suite en voyant l'air de profonde réflexion qui se reflétait sur le visage de Malfoy . Il eu donc droit à une seconde question.

« Oui mais ça sert à quoi exactement ?

-Tu le sait pas ?

-NON ! Mince alors ! Vous allez me répondre à la fin ! » s'exclama Draco en levant les bras au ciel, tel un martyre implorant une aide céleste.

« Au bureau des femmes arrivent le soir avec ces trucs en faisant un boucan du diable et je peux rien dire parce que c'est à la demande de la direction ! Et puis pourquoi ça frotte le sol comme ça ? Et tous ces bidules qu'on met au bout de la grande tige ça sert à quoi exactement ?

-Ben je...

-JE VEUX SAVOIR ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! Trois ans que j'ai ces conneries sous les yeux et trois ans que j'évite de poser des questions pour pas passer pour un con alors Harry, je t'en conjure, dis-moi tout ! » cria Draco les yeux exorbités en attrapant Harry par le col.

« Oula c'est sérieux donc...ne put s'empêcher de souligner ironiquement Harry.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Confirma Draco l'écume aux lèvres.

-Aller mon piti Draco, lâche moi que je t'explique les grands mystère de l'aspirateur.

Attention explication : (vous pouvez sauter ce passage si vous voulez)

Harry se racla la gorge et entama l'explication.

« Notons déjà que c'est le whirlwind qui fut le tout premier système de nettoyage à utiliser le vide pour aspirer la poussière. Il était manuel et avait été inventé par Ives W. McGaffey en 1869 à Chicago. Cependant, il faut dire que l'utilisation du whirlwind n'était pas du tout facile car il fallait en même temps qu'on le poussait sur le sol, tourner une manivelle pour qu'il puisse fonctionner. En plus il était vendu à 25$, un prix vraiment considérable à l'époque. Nous pouvons dire que c'est pratiquement tout ce qu'on sait de ce premier aspirateur.

Après les premiers aspirateurs manuels, il faudra attendre jusqu'en 1901 pour que Hubert Cecil Booth, brillant ingénieur britannique, invente le tout premier aspirateur motorisé. L'idée d'inventer ce type d'appareil capable d'aspirer la poussière est venue d'une observation faite par Hubert Cecil en ce qui concernait le principe de nettoyage des sièges de trains à l'époque à savoir par époussetage. En effet, il trouvait ce système très peu efficace car permettant uniquement de déplacer la poussière, et décida alors d'en inventer un autre beaucoup plus avantageux. Il se servit donc d'un appareil connu sous le nom de Puffing Billy pour mettre en place son aspirateur motorisé. Mais cette invention trop contraignante, car demandant une traction par plusieurs chevaux avant de fonctionner, ne connaitra pas un véritable succès.

(C'est intéressant non ?)

Après Hubert Cecil, se sera au tour de Walter Griffiths de breveter son nouvel aspirateur seulement quatre années plus tard (1905). Le système de fonctionnement de cet aspirateur peut être considéré comme le tout premier à être comparable à ceux qu'on observe actuellement. Il était manuel, facilement transportable, utilisable par une seule personne et très facile à ranger. Pour l'activer il suffisait de presser un système de soufflet qui aspirait alors la poussière à travers un tuyau amovible et flexible auquel on pouvait attacher de nombreux embouts. L'année suivante, c'est à dire en 1906, un concierge de canton dans l'Ohio du nom de James Murray Spangler va mettre en place le tout premier aspirateur électrique grâce à un système qu'il mit au point à partir d'une boîte, d'une traie d'oreiller et d'un ventilateur. Cet modèle d'aspirateur sera breveté plus tard en 1908 et vendu sous le nom de balai à succion mécanique par l'entreprise de son cousin Wiliam Hoover, l'un des leaders incontestés de l'aspirateur sur le plan mondial. C'est à partir de là que les aspirateurs ont commencé a occuper de plus en plus les ménages, mais ils étaient d'abord un bien de luxe car tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'en approprier. C'est seulement à partir de la deuxième guerre mondiale que ces appareils ont commencé à être généralisés dans tous les pays développés.

Avant donc d'être de nos jours des appareils à la porté de tous les ménages, les aspirateurs ont d'abord eu un très long parcours qui n'a pas toujours été facile. Mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'aujourd'hui l'on peut en trouver à tous les prix et de tous les types, des aspirateurs traditionnels jusqu'au aspirateurs automatiques et autonomes.

(tiré du site electromé pour ne faire aucun plagia)

….En gros ça sert à aspirer la poussière et donc à nettoyer. »

Hary fit une pause, ne serait-ce que pour savourer l'air ébahit qu'abordait Draco, suspendu à ses lèvres tel un être avide de connaissance.

Il ouvrit un compartiment sur le haut de l'aspirateur et aligna les diverses brosses/embouts devant Draco et continua son exposé.

« On peut y accorder plusieurs embouts. Par exemple si tu veux passer sur les rideaux, dans les petits coins etc, c'est vachement pratique ! Regarde. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il déboita la grande tige et mis un autre embout à la place.

« Et voilà, comme ça si tu veux faire la saleté sur un coin de meuble c'est plus pratique.

-Trop fort...et ça s'appelle donc un ''nazepirateur'' ... » fit Draco en proie à une intense réflexion. Qui porta ses fruits car il s'exclama quelques secondes plus tard d'un ton fort joyeux :

« Mais alors, c'est ton homologue machinique !

-De quoi ?

-Ben oui, il est comme toi : un naze pirateur. Ha ha ha t'as compris ?

-....

-Un naze qui pirate, c'est toi !

-...Je crois que j'ai une trop mauvaise influence sur toi.

-...Oh-mon-dieu ! Fit Draco horrifié, j'ai fait un jeu de mot hyper pourri comme les tient !

-Non mais oh ! Jt'e permet pas !

-Oh-mon-dieu...

-Moi ils sont drôles au moins » répliqua Harry vexé, pendant que Draco sombrait dans le désespoir.

« Pis d'abord si t'arrête pas de me critiquer et bien je vais me venger.

-Yurk yurk

-Un jour.... »

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco qui choisit de reporter son attention sur l'appareil.

« Et donc ça aspire vraiment tout ?

-Heu...techniquement oui, tant que c'est pas plus gros que l'entrée du conduit » répondit Harry en enlevant l'embout et en s'approchant du canapé où se trouvait assis Draco, voulant lui faire une démonstration.

« Tu vois c'est..

-ARG ! T'APPROCHE PAS ! Cria Draco en se levant d'un bond, alors qu'Harry pointait l'aspirateur vers le canapé, un peu trop dans sa direction à son goût.

« Ben qoui ? T'as peur que je t'aspire la zigounette ? Fit Harry en rigolant. Rire qui se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage de Draco se décomposer.

_« Naaaan il est quand même pas si bête ? » _

Il mit l'aspirateur en marche et le dirigea vers Draco qui recula précipitamment.

_« Si ! » _

« Muaha.....Muahahahahaha ! ...on va rire.

-Harry je te jure que si tu m'approches je te jette un sort, menaça Draco la voix chevrotante.

-Meuh non je vais pas venir vers toi mon Dédé...muaha....c'est l'aspirateur qui va venir à toi !

-Hein !? Quoi ?

''_Mobilus aspiratum_'' jetta Harry prompte comme l'éclair.

ZIUUUUUMm mm uiwiiummmmmmmmmm wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Harry NON ! Cria Draco paniqué

-_Enlevem zezettem _! Fit mine de jeter Harry.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Draco poussa un cri horrible et couru se réfugier dans leur chambre, un aspirateur vrombrissant sur ses talons, dirigé par un Harry mort de rire face à la crédulité de son compagnon.

**o0o**

-Toc toc toc....Toc-Toc-Toc -

« ...Draco ?

-...

-Draco tu fais la gueule ?

-....

-Tu boudes ?

-....

-mff..._Alohomora..._

-JE TE DETESTE !

-Je..

-Je te déteste Harry Potter des mes deux ! Toi et tes farces à la con !

-Bwarf si on peut plus rigoler... »

Draco lui lança un regard noir de dessous la couette et Harry ne trouva pas d'autre moyen de se réconcilier que de l'y rejoindre, pour faire, faute d'aspirateur, le grand nettoyage du corps de Draco...avec sa langue.


	4. Le mysthère des Santiags

Ratting : K ! (comme Kiwi ! ...c'est bon les Kiwis )

Disclamer : pareil que les chapitres précédents

**ANNONCE/ NOTE** : Ceci n'est pas vraiment un bonus. enfin si c'est un bonus qui m'a fait énormément rire en l'écrivant (je sais pas pourquoi ...peut-être en imaginant votre déconfiture lorsque vous le lirez, vous étant imaginé un bonus long et passionnant alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une farce idiote de ma part )

La cause de ceci : J'emménage dans un appart qui pour l'instant n'est pas pourvu de connexion internet et de ce fait je ne sait pas quand je pourrais poster de nouveau chapitre. Cerise sur le gâteau : je n'ai pas encore finir d'écrire le chapitre 2 ! (la vous pouvez carrément me traiter de faignasse et me menacer de me botter les fesses pour que j'écrive vite :p)

Vous avez vu le Be-boy n°2 est sortit ! Ainsi que le premier tome de la BD « Geek et girly » ! je l'attendais depuis le festival de la BD (ça fait long à attendre mais ça vaut vraiment le coup) IL EST TERRIIIIIIIIBLE j'ADOOORe !!

Mais bon, ffnet n'est pas un site où l'auteur peut raconter sa vie donc je m'excuse pour ces débordements et vous pris donc de patienter un peu plus pour le prochain chapitre.

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire ^^ et à ces gentilles personnes qui me laissent des reviews .

* * *

Bonus n°3 : Le mystère des santiags

Un jour, Draco se promenait tranquillement dans la rue lorsqu'il aperçu dans une vitrine une paire de Santiags. Sans savoir pourquoi, il flasha dessus et les acheta .

Voilà.

C'est tout.

Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'exceptionnel ? Et bien non.

Ils y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

.....

Surtout concernant Draco......

* * *

MUAHAHAHaaaahaha....je vous avait prévenu....

ET POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU LA NOTE EN HAUT …..ben lisez la.....

Merci, Schnut.

(ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que je referais un truc concernant les Santiags)


	5. Naaan c'est pas possible

**Rating** : ...T ( comme Tétris où les formes s'emboitent parfaitement...désolé XD)

**NOTES** : Je sais ce n'est toujours pas le deuxième chapitre mais un énième bonus ! Mais que voulez vous, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de m'y consacrer pour des raisons diverses et variées : comme l'ordi qui se court-circuite (ça fout une de ces pétoches !) , plus d'internet depuis une semaine alors que la ligne a été installée il y a moins de 3 semains (cherchez l'erreur) , etc, etc....

Enfin bon,

Vous avez peut être remarqué que "Une histoire de taupe a été retenue pour la manyzine? (sur le site Manyfics) sauf qu'il faut que je la modifie. Résultat : 7 tentatives que je trouves infructeuses TT, en fait je crois que je vais devoir juste couper le dernier paragraphe sans rien ajouter. Mais si vous avez des idées d'améliorations dites le moi ! (on sait jamais ça peut aider)

En tout cas j'ai vu que mon idée d'un Harry en animagus a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin puisqu'elle a été reprise dans "réveil la bête en toi" (enfin je suppose)

**Au fait : Est ce que j'ai répondu aux reviews du bonus précedent ? si c'est non , dite le moi ! j'ai eu un bug et je ne me souvient plus si j'ai répondu ou pas. Et ça m'embetterais de ne pas avoir répoudu a de si gentilles reviews ^^**

Merci de me lire ! et sans plus attendre vouci le bonus n°...heu.....4 ?

* * *

« Oh oui ! Oui ! Je l'sens ça vient ! »

Dequoi ?

Draco Malfoy , blond de son état, s'était figé au beau milieu de la cuisine, interrompant ainsi sa préparation minutieuse de la traditionnelle « Apel pie » (gâteau qu'il affectionnait tant, tradition anglaise oblige), et cela parce qu'il venait d'entendre, filtrant à travers la porte (grande ouverte), une phrase, une suite de mots étouffés qui l'avait fait se dresser. Ou plutôt se redresser. Pour éluder les sous-entendus.

Prêtant l'oreille, il aiguisa ses sens et laissa son ouïe se focaliser sur la seule autre source potentiel de bruit : Harry Potter.

Harry Potter qui normalement devait se trouver dans le salon...seul.

Or normalement ce genre de son, on ne les profèrent pas seul.

Hormis certaines situations. Quand on est aux toilettes par exemple et que l'on est particulièrement constipé ou lorsque...lorsque....lorsqu'on....Draco sentit ses joues s'empourprer et tendit l'oreille.

« Oh oui ! Mmmh....C'est trop bon »

_« Nooon.... » _Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ce pourrait-il que son Harry se ...qu'il soit en train de .....naaaan.....il l'aurait appelé quand même.....Il ne pouvait croire que son aimé se...enfin pas tout seul quoi ! Alors que Draco était à la maison et donc parfaitement disponible. C'était nettement plus fun à deux. Harry lui même l'avait reconnu !

Draco se secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ses soupçons.

Harry était franchement incapable de faire se genre de chose sans lui demander de l'aide. Sans lui demander un coup de main...ou d'autre chose.

« Hi hi »

Draco gloussa face à son incroyable talent à se faire des réflexions grivoises lorsqu'un halètement le fit se figer.

Il déposa sa spatule sur le plan de travail et d'un coup de baguette, mit la préparation dans le frigorisateur, un truc vachement pratique qui conserve les aliments dans le froid. Enfin, il en avait déduis que cela s'appelait ainsi. Harry le lui avait présenter comme étant un « frigo » et son esprit parfaitement aiguiser lui avait immédiatement soufflé que c'était une abréviation. Ha ha ! Harry n'avait pas trouvé ses mots lorsqu'il avait énoncé le vrai non du « frigo » il s'était contenté de sourire et de lui demander de sortir la salade. Ce jour là, Draco avait terrassé le Potter. Comment il l'avait mouché sur ce coup là !

Draco en était ressortit les chevilles grossies et avec un point en plus en connaissance moldu. Bientôt il égalerait Harry !

En parlant de Harry....

Draco se glissa furtivement dans le couloir, passa devant l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et posa finalement son oreille sur la porte du salon, actuellement fermée.

Et pas une seule seconde il ne songea qu'il était sorcier et que de ce fait, il aurait pu, d'un coup de baguette magique, voire à travers la porte ou que sais-je encore ? l'influence d'Harry était inéluctable. C'est un fait, la connerie déteint mais passons, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire.

Draco était donc plaqué contre la dite porte, si fortement qu'on eut cru qu'il voulu y passer à travers, guettant le moindre son puis analysant le pourquoi de ces bruits. Apparemment dans le salon, tout n'était que chuintements, halètements et cris.

Il lui semblait pouvoir voir les expressions de Harry rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix.

Inconsciemment, ses mains s'étaient étrangement rapprochées de sa braguette, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact avec le tissu que Draco s'aperçut qu'il avait une magistral érection. Il faut croire que la voix de Harry l'avait émoustillé.

S'asseyant dos contre la porte, il essaya de reprendre son sang froid. Mais plus il essayait de ce concentrer sur des images horribles (un jean non repassé , Weasley, etc...) plus son esprit se focalisait sur les bruits forts alléchants qui parvenaient à ses douces oreilles.

La sueur commença à perler à son front. Ce..c'était purement indescent !

_« C'est pas vrai ! Il est vraiment en train de se masturber ! Ce....c'est pas possible ! _

-Oh oui comme ça c'est encore mieux ! Faut-faut jusque que j'accélère le rythme et ..mmmh c'est parfait-

G_hu....il ...il..._

-Haaaa oui j'aime quand je ne prend pas de gants mmmh ! Aaa la violence dans les mouvements sont pour moi une telle jouissance !-

_Il se branle ! Pire (ou mieux selon les points de vue) Il est peut-être même en train de s'enfoncer les doigts dans le *bip*...ou un autres trucs ! Alors que ça devrait être ma *bip* et pas autre chose ! »_

Draco était blessé dans son honneur. Et bien soit ! Puisque Monsieur Potter se passait de ses services, il se passerait des siens. Et puis à force, la bosse que formait son sexe aurait pu déformer la toile de son pantalon. Cas de force majeur oblige, Draco défit prestement sa braguette et sorti son sexe gorgé de sève hors de sa prison de tissu. Ni une ni deux il s'empara de sa chair trépidante et s'employa à faire redevenir molle la chose entre ses mains. Une seule solution dans ce cas présent, utiliser sa main droite et amorcer le geste familier : haut...bas...haut...bas..etc, jusqu'à la délivrance.

« J'vais exploser [bruit indistinct ] »

_''P'tain moi aussi''_

« Mmmh tu résistes bien conasse mais je vais finir par t'achever ! [bruit indistinct] Oh oui !

_''Oh Harry tu es tellement sulfureux quand tu es seul'' _murmura Draco en sentant l'extase approcher.

« Oh YEAH BABY ! »

_''Mais _p_ourquoi, pourquoi, n'es tu donc pas ainsi lorsque tu es dans mes bras ?''_ se lamenta Draco en continuant de s'astiquer la nouille (1).

« Il faut absolument que je me trouve un fouet. » Gémit apparemment Harry.

Ce fut la phrase de trop et Draco vint en de longs jets salvateurs qui maculèrent sa tenue d'une belle auréole blanche.

_''Aaaaaaaaah''_

Il laissa sa tête basculer contre la porte et son sexe pendre mollement hors de son pantalon pendant un instant, le temps de reprendre un temps soit peu son souffle. Étant apaisé et nettement moins tendu, il se releva et remit ses vêtements d'aplomb. C'est alors que, traversant la porte, une phrase horrible se fit entendre .

« Tu me fait vibrer »

Le cerveau de Draco se focalisa sur cette phrase et une foule de connexions se fit : Harry avait un vibromasseur ou Harry avait un vibromasseur ou Harry avait un vibromasseur ou Harry..n'était pas seul !

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour face à cette éventualité, Draco dégaina tel un fan de John Wayne sa baguette et se rua dans le salon dans un fracas du diable.

La porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'elle claqua contre le mur et revint à toute vitesse à sa place d'origine, en plein sur la face de Draco. Le choc l'envoya valser les quatre fers en l'air et le nez en sang mais notre cher blond, dans un état second mu par les affres de son cerveau, se releva de suite et retourna à l'assaut de la porte du salon.

Cette fois il fut plus intelligent et mis sa main devant pour arrêter la porte. Ayant éviter l'obstacle, son obsession revint et il chercha Harry du regard.

Une touffe brune avec des binocles sur le nez s'était tourné vers lui lors de son entrée. Harry est seul et sa bouche grande ouverte, dévoile un bout de jambon coincer entre les dents et des amygdales d'un très beau rouge.

Draco fouilla la pièce du regard, inspecta les lieux sous l'œil étonné de son compagnon, pour finalement se poster devant lui.

Ses yeux scrutèrent Harry, s'attardèrent sur ses mains (pas de trace de sperme), sur sa tenue (débrailler certes mais pas plus que d'habitude), les joues rouges..(mais pas plus que d'habitude), et commença à se poser des questions. Comment Harry a-t-il pu dissimuler aussi vite son vibro (puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce) , le fruit de son éjaculation et tout le reste genre post-orgasmique ? Quand ? Comment ? Et Où ?

« Draco ? Tu vas bien dis moi ? Tenta Harry en posant une main sur le front de Draco histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

-Je...oui, oui je vais bien.

_Mais Comment ? _

_-_T'es sur parce que t'as l'air un peu bizarre....en fait...Harry se releva pour inspecter Draco...en fait tu as la même tête qu'après un orgasme....Il fit la moue. J'espère que tu t'es pas fait plaisir tout seul quand même parce que ce serait franchement débile et insultant pour moi.

-QUOI ! C'est toi qui me dit ça alors qu'il y a à peine deux minute tu gémissais comme une bête en proférant des insanités ! Me fait pas rire ! T'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE TE MASTURBER J'EN SUIS SUR !

-Mais t'es malade ! Bien sur que non. Et je ne disais aucune ''insanités''

-AH OUAIS ? ET MON CUL C'EST DU POULET ? JE T'AI ENTENDU DEPUIS LA CUISINE !

-MAIS C'EST FAUX !

-C'EST VRAI ! Martela Draco. Pas plus tard que tout à l'heure tu as parlé de trouver un fouet et que ça te faisait vibrer !

-Oui mais...

-HA HA HAAA ! Tu avoues donc vil félon ! A cause de toi j'ai eu une trique d'enfer que j'ai dut soulager moi-même.

-Tu t'es masturbé ! S'insurgea Harry.

-Et alors ? Tu le faisait bien toi !

-Mais pas du tout ! T'as fumé ou quoi ? Arrête de mitonner !

-Justement ! J'étais en train de te préparer un bon petit plat quand j'ai été interrompu par tes cris érotiques !

-Mais je t'ai dit que...

--

Draco se figea.

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

-HA HA HA ! Je l'savais ! T'as un vibro ! Exulta Draco en pointant du doigt un Harry blasé au possible.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ?

-Draco...

-Chut ! N'essaye même pas de m'amadouer. Je _sais_ que tu caches un vibro !

-Mpfff Draco...

-QUOI ! »

Harry pointa le doigt vers la table basse.

Draco suivit des yeux la direction indiqué et son regard se posa sur....

--

Sur.....

-Alors Draco ? Mon ''vibro'' te plait-il ?

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

-C'est pas possible...

-Je ne te le fait pas dire, répliqua calmement Harry. »

Draco fixa l'objet...

--

-Puis l'écran de télévision où une jolie guerrière affublée d'un fouet se faisait rosser par un Ninja.

-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- dégât de 16- Le Ninja donna un coup de pied à a guerrière-BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrr fit la manette de PS3 sur la table du salon.

Draco se trouva soudainement très con.

« Alors comme ça tu t'es masturbé ? »

Draco se retourna et manqua de défaillir.

Harry n'était pas content .

Harry allait se venger.

Harry allait savourer sa vengeance.

Et il la savoura. Car pendant le reste de la journée, Draco Malfoy fut attaché fermement à un montant du lit. Ce qu'il faut préciser c'est que, chose étrange, une manette de console était attaché à un endroit judicieux.

Entre ses bourses et son pénis.

Et qu'en bas, Harry Potter s'employait à le faire vibrer.

* * *

On peut faire de tout un sex-toy...il suffit d'avoir de l'imagination. A bon entendeur salut .

* * *

_PS : Vous me direz le résultat si vous tester ça un jour._

(1) Cette expression m'a particulièrement marquée. Allez savoir pourquoi. Si vous voulez savoir le contexte, c'est dans un livre de Poppy Z Brite. (« Petite cuisine du diable » , dans le chapitre ou on retrouve les héros de « Alcool ») (et non je fait pas de pub.... mais vous pouvez toujours lire les bouquins ils sont bien ^^)

**Bon ben voilà, vous avez lu la note en haut ? **


	6. Chapitre 2 : Le Mariage !

Bonjour vous ! ça faisait longtemps...plus de 2 ans que je dois poster ce chapitre !...et plus de 2 ans qu'il était en stand-by et totalement écrit mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Alors puisque cela fait tellement longtemps que je bloc dessus, je le met quand même parce qu'à un moment faut bien avancer .

Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai d'autre chapitre ni leur régularité mais je ferai de mon mieux. En tout cas ça fait bizarre de revoir mon style d'écriture d'il y a quelques années ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le ...Mariage ?**

Edera remporte un franc succès depuis maintenant deux ans, bien que ses ventes de vêtements restent modestes. Les moldus sont leurs meilleurs clients aux points de vue de l'habillage, les sorciers restant tout de même très attachés à leurs traditionnelles robes. Les produits dérivés par contre se vendent comme des petits pains à la population sorcière.

Photos exclusives, books, posters, badges, cartes postales, fournitures scolaires, et j'en passe et des meilleurs ; tout cela à l'effigie de notre cher survivant. Autant dans sa tenue « Marine » que dans sa tenue « Harry » .

Comment s'est réalisé ce prodige ? Par un acte tout simple. Vous connaissez le polynectar ? Chaque jour Draco récupère des cheveux sur la brosse d'Harry de sorte qu'il gardasse son précieux mannequin principale. Chaque fois qu'une photo est requise, un mannequin qui se prête au jeu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme devient Harry Potter ou Marine Flips au grès des envies. Un contrat d'exclusivité ayant été accordé par le ministre de la magie lui-même, leur permettait de monopoliser tout le marché en rapport avec le survivant.

Ce qu'il faut préciser c'est que Harry Potter lui-même fut à l'origine du projet « produits dérivés ». Il avait intensément réfléchit et au bout de longues méditations, réalisé que Draco avait beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui et que ce vil serpent voudrait à coup sur le faire devenir mannequin à plein temps, malgré ses dires. En acceptant de donner son image à travers le polynectar, et en signant les photos prises, il était à l'abri de tout le monde : De Draco, d'Edera et des Fans qui avaient ainsi leur content de ragots et photos.

Il avait donc repris son travail de traducteur l'esprit tranquille...avec son ordinateur en prime. (Draco avait été obligé de reconnaître qu'il en avait besoin pour son travail ) .

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que nos deux compères sont ensemble. La brosse à dent de Draco n'a toujours pas décollée de la salle de bain (bien qu'elle est été changée entre temps, en deux ans cela aurait été grave sinon).

Le cadre photo traditionnel avait prit place sur le buffet, Draco serrant amoureusement un Harry fixant l'objectif.

Le reste des photos du couple étaient soigneusement rangées dans plusieurs boîtes à chaussures, jalousement gardées par Draco qui prenait un certain plaisir à les reclasser méthodiquement.

Et puis il y avait les photos de la boîte rouge. Des photos plus ou moins prises sur le vif du couple lorsqu'ils étaient plus ou moins dénudés et occupés à faire des choses plus ou moins explicites dans des poses et des lieux plus ou moins originaux.

Mais Draco se disait qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Non mais c'est vrai quoi. En bon Griffondor, son survivant devait sûrement rêver de fonder une famille. Et il ne laisserai personne d'autre que lui épouser Harry Potter. Draco avait donc prit une résolution : demander Potter en mariage...mais pas directement. Non pas qu'il soit trop lâche pour lui demander de but en blanc, non-non, rien de tout ça, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ! Il n'avait certainement pas peur de prononcer à l'être de son cœur la phrase fatidique en lui offrant dans un écrin une jolie babague . Non-non-non. Il fallait être original...comme tout bon Serpentard.

Avec un soupir, le blond se leva et se dirigea, vers la salle de bain après avoir enfilé ses pantoufles.

Il bailla longuement et se posta devant le lavabo avec la tête d'un gars qui l'a dans le... hum, enfin bref.

-Tiens, Harry a acheté un nouveau miroir.

Il le zieuta d'un œil morne et se fit la réflexion que son petit ami n'avait visiblement pas trop de goût. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas, puisqu'il acceptait de sortir avec lui : il en avait donc un tant soit peu . Franchement, il était d'un commun ce bout de truc réfléchissant ! Carré. Voila. Il était tout simplement carré.

-Arf, après tout j'en ai rien à faire de ce miroir. Ce qui compte c'est d'annoncer "la chose" à Harry. Indirectement bien sur...pour l'originalité...

Draco se regarda dans le miroir et se recula précipitamment. Il se pencha vers la surface réfléchissante, inspectant son reflet le cœur battant. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il avait du rêver.

Attrapant sa brosse à dent, il étala une bonne dose de dentifrice avant de commencer à se brosser consciencieusement les ratuches.

-N'importe quoi. Non mais c'est vrai quoi.

Il cracha dans le lavabo et se remit à se brosser les dents.

-Chné pas pochible. Et chne me ment pas à chmoi même , grogna t-il en direction du miroir, lançant un regard mauvais à son reflet.

Une fois les trois minutes réglementaire passées, il se rinça la bouche et se dévêtit pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Tournant le mitigeur, il attendit que l'eau soit chaude avant de se placer sous le jet, avec un gémissement de bonheur.

-Mmmmh

Il mit de son savon "fraîcheur mentholée" hors de prix sur une fleur de douche et commença à se savonner.

-Mais comment faire pour lui demander ?

Tout à ses réflexions, Draco sortie de la douche et commença à s'habiller, ayant choisit une robe couleur sable pour la journée. Il était en train d'enfiler ses éternelles Santiags lorsque soudain son regard fut attiré par un objet fort intéressant près de l'armoire à pharmacie.

Un rouge à lèvre.

Draco regarda le miroir puis le rouge à lèvre et se mit à glousser.

-Huhuhuhu

Il décapuchonna le rouge à lèvre et s'approchant du miroir, traça de sa si belle écriture :

"Harry, mon cœur ne saurait vivre sans toi...et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

signé : Draco

Tout fier de lui, Malfoy sortit de la salle de bain et transplanna directement à son travail. Harry ne se réveillerait que vers 11h , il avait largement le temps de se préparer et...

-MERDE ! La bague !

Il n'avait pas la bague ! Mais quel boulet.

A peine arrivé à Edera qu'il filait vers Véronica.

-Salut Véro, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas être présent aujourd'hui, prévient tout le monde je file by-bye !

Et paf ! Il transplanna sur le Chemin de traverse, laissant Véronica se remettre de sa tirade et d'en déduire les conséquences. Quel homme sans cœur quand même.

o0o

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter s'éveillait lentement. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, puis les deux en même temps avant de regarder le réveil à côté de lui. Dix heures trente ? Mmmmh beaucoup trop tôt. Il se retourna et remonta sa couette jusque sur son nez avant de se rendormir.

o0o

Draco avait été sur des ressorts toute la journée. Il avait enfin trouvé une bague (un simple anneau en or blanc, mais qui était tout à fait classe) et s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la maison pour retrouver Harry.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

Il souffla pour se donner du courage et entra en trombe dans la maison, écartant les bras et clamant un :

"Chériiiii je suis rentréééé ! Tonitruant.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'as Draco, t'es malade ou quoi ?

Oups mauvais réponse. Draco tourna la tête vers Harry qui le regardait l'air incrédule depuis le salon. Le blond laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et rejoint Harry dans le salon, se mettant face à lui.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Heu.. Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds ...Ben non, je devrais ?

Draco se décomposa.

-Tu n'as pas lu mon message ?

-Quel message ?

-Attend, tu as été te laver ou pas ? Lança Draco suspicieux.

-Mais oui, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu...

-Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ?

-Et bien oui mais ...

-HAHA Donc tu as vu mon message ! S'exclama Draco . Mais tu veux pas me répondre avoue !

Harry soupira.

-Ecoute Draco, sincèrement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et tu commences un peu à m'énerver là. Alors tu vas me laisser terminer ma traduction et on en reparle tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Sur ce, Harry prit son ordinateur sous le bras et alla s'installer sur la table du jardin pour être tranquille, laissant un Draco estomaqué dans le salon.

-Mais mais mais...

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il grimpa les marche quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il se figea. Le miroir était nickel chrome ! Implacablement lavé.

Il se rapprocha, saisi d'un horrible doute. En bas à droite, inscrit en minuscule était écrit "miroir auto-nettoyant, fini les traces de doigt ou d'autre chose, votre reflet sera toujours plus propre que vous !"

o0o

Tentative n°1 : échec

o0o

Quelque jours plus tard, Harry eu la surprise de se voir offrir un livre par Daco. Lequel avait sournoisement glissé un marque page dans le livre. Marque page où il avait écrit sa flamme et sa demande en mariage pour son petit Potter.

Il attendit donc, épiant Harry vautré sur le divan, que son amûr arrive au marque page.

Mais ce fut long...c'était ! Long. Et Draco s'endormit sur son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était sur son ordinateur en train de pianoter sur les touches.

Le blond leva les yeux et scruta ce nain à lunette qui refermait son ordinateur d'un air coupable.

-Héhé hum, t'inquiète Draco, je répondais juste à un mail heu...hum, je...merci pour le livre, il était très bien.

"Quoique un peu niais sur les bord mais c'est tellement choupinet de sa part de m'offrir un cadeau"

Il vit le visage de Draco se décomposer et se demanda se qu'il avait dit de mal.

-Harry, tu n'as...tu n'as pas utilisé le marque page que j'avais mis ?

-Non...d'ailleurs il n'y en avait pas dedans. Et puis je l'ai vite lu .

Harry se leva et plaqua une bise sur la joue de son petit-ami.

-Merci pour le cadeau mon chéri.

Draco resta scotché à son fauteuil alors que Harry s'en allait hors du salon.

"C'est pas possible, qu'est ce qui à merder ce coup là ? J'avais tout bien : le livre, la déclaration marquée sur le marque page soigneusement glissé entre les pages de ce putain de bouquin !"

Draco s'empara prestement du livre en question et le secoua dans tout les sens mais aucun marque-page n'en tomba. Il couru alors dans toute la maison, fouillant chaque recoin pour trouver ce foutu marque-page jusqu'à le retrouver...dans son bureau, flottant dans un chaudron de potion ''attire-tout'' , complètement trempé et disloqué.

Notre blond plongea une louche dans la potion pour essayer de rattraper le papier mais ne réussit qu'à le déchirer un peu plus. Et comme Draco n'était pas courageux...il laissa tomber.

o0o

Tentative n°2 : échec (pour cause d'étourderie et connerie pure)

o0o

Draco était dépité. Pourquoi ses tentatives avaient échoués ? Arf, il fallait qu'il soit plus inventif. Il regarda son panier de course et soupira. Harry l'avait obligé à aller chercher à la supérette pour qu'il lui achète de la nourriture moldue. Comme ces paquets de pépitos, des biscuits ronds nappés de chocolat que Draco n'avait jamais encore pu goûter , Harry les expédiant en 5min et gardant farouchement les survivants.

Draco en prit six boîtes qu'il mit dans son petit panier et traversa les rayons. Il jetait des coups d'œils négligents aux étalages avant de s'arrêter d'un bloc et de se jeter sur un paquet de vermicelles. Draco sentit l'illumination lui traverser le cerveau de part en part. Ce soir, Harry allait manger une bonne sousoupe. Une bonne sousoupe avec des vermicelles en forme de lettres dedans.

Des lettres qui formeraient sa demande en mariage !

Il était un génie.

Il prit également une soupe en boite avant de payer ses courses et de rentrer tout guilleret à la maison.

Le soir venu, Draco dressa une magnifique table dans le jardin où la myriade de fleurs dégageait un subtile arôme. Il avait fait en sorte que la table soir entourée d'une multitude de poussière céleste qui diffusait un halo lumineux et doré autour. Draco avait également jeté un sort de « paillettus », qui recouvrait les fleurs et le jardin de paillettes scintillantes de milles couleurs. La table ronde était recouverte de plusieurs nappes en voiles disposées les unes sur les autres de travers de manière à ce que chaque couleur soit apparente. Deux chaises à haut dossier se faisaient face. La vaisselle en porcelaine, les verres en cristal et l'argenterie avait été sortie et disposés élégamment et attendaient sagement qu'on les utilises.

Draco réarrangea le bouquet de fleurs et alluma le chandelier avant de prendre un pose décontractée en attendant Harry, à côté de la table.

-Waoooow Draco...c'est magnifique !

Harry était subjugué . Ses yeux ne savaient où se poser, valsant de la table à Draco, un air de poisson rouge sur le visage.

-Mais en quel honneur ?

-Ai-je besoin d'un prétexte pour te montrer que je t'aime ? Sussura Draco avec un air séducteur, prenant Harry par la main et le guidant jusqu'à sa chaise .

Harry s'assit, le cœur battant la chamade, brusquement ému . Il regarda Draco disparaître dans la maison, n'osant pas toucher aux couverts devant lui. Il effleura des doigts le verre en cristal qui se pencha dangereusement et regarda avec des yeux énamourés et complètement sous le charme le cadre féérique qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne vit pas Draco revenir, deux assiettes fumantes à la main.

-Velouté d'asperge à la Malfoy, déclama le blond avec une courbette tout en posant l'assiette fumante devant Harry.

Il s'assit en face de son brun et lui caressa la main avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit que Harry trouva diablement érotique.

Fixant Draco dans les yeux, il plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe et la porta à ses lèvres, l'avalant lentement puis léchant silencieusement chaque goutte du potage.

Huhuhu

Il avait décidé de remercier Draco d'une façon bien à lui et pour cela il décida directement de l'allumer. Il garda donc sciemment ses yeux ancrés aux siens pendant tooooout le temps qu'il mangeait.

…..et Draco ne savait plus que faire.

Il était catastrophé.

Harry allait le rendre chèvre !

Draco ne cessait de suivre les mouvements de la cuillère, sentant le désespoir s'insinuer en lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle se vidait, à chaque fois que son "veux-tu m'épouser ?" se formait à la surface en lettres et que son Harry ne voyait même pas . Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir qu'Harry interpréta différemment, croyant que son petit manège faisait bander Malfoy comme un taureau.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Draco, bien que son désespoir fut grand, son érection l'était tout autant. Il détacha ses yeux de ceux d'Harry et leur servit un verre de vin dans une tentative de diversion.

-Hum, je te sers un peu de Pommar ?

Draco pris religieusement la bouteille de grand cru et servit Harry qui l'avala d'une traite. Draco en resta statufié. Sa main se crispant sur la bouteille. Non seulement Harry mangeait sans la voire sa demande en mariage mais en plus ce ...ce...ce goujat s'enfilait derrière la cravate un verre de Pommar comme une vulgaire piquette. Un bouteille à 200 euros. Il en aurait pleuré.

Voyant que son blond ne lui prêtait plus attention, Harry se coula sous la table tendis que Draco essayait de reprendre contenance en buvait une gorgée de son verre de vin. Gorgée qu'il recracha derechef lorsqu'il sentit Harry glisser ses mains sous sa robe, caressant ses cuisses dénudées (en tant que noble sorcier, il se devait de respecter la tradition ancestral d'être à poil -ou presque- sous sa robe) descendant son caleçon et remontant derechef vers -GLUPS-

La tête d'Harry était également passée sous la robe et ses bras maintenaient d'une poigne ferme les jambes de Draco écartées pendant que celui-ci s'agrippait désespérément à la table. Il entreprit alors de se délecter du membre du blond, le suçant avec langueur puis le pompant avec avidité. Il caressa les bourses pleines, se faisant la réflexion d'une ressemblance avec des figues. Deux figues biens juteuses qui n'attendaient qu'à être vidée de leur sucs.

-Harr...haaaaa..HARry qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La question con. Il savait parfaitement ce que le brun était en train de lui faire. Il lui faisait une pipe d'enfer.

Il souleva la nappe qui lui donna une vue plongeante sur Harry en train d'honorer son membre. Un afflux de sang colora ses joues de rouges et fit gonfler un peu plus son sexe.

Le petit brun se détacha à regret de sa friandise et leva ses yeux lubriques vers Draco.

-Ce que je fais mon amour ? Et bien je continue mon repas. Ta petite soupe ne m'a pas vraiment rassasiée.

Il lécha lentement le gland de Daco qui se contracta à cette caresse.

-Elle m'a même ouvert l'appétit...

Et il replongea entre les jambes de son amour pour finir son repas.

Le pauvre petit blond ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il hésitait entre laisser Harry le contenter sous la table

OU : laisser Harry le contenter sous la table , le tirer sur la table pour lui faire l'amour passionnément

OU : laisser Harry le contenter sous la table , le tirer sur la table pour lui faire l'amour passionnément et le demander en mariage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se déversa dans la bouche de Harry .

-Oh oui Harry !

Harry sourit et avala la semence qui emplissait sa bouche et se lécha les lèvres goulûment avant de se glisser tel un serpent sur les genoux de Draco.

-Délicieux.

Il tripatouilla le col de Draco et fit une moue coquine.

-Maintenant que j'ai fini mon entrée tu as prévu quelque chose pour me rassasier ?

Le blond cru que de la fumée allait sortir de ses oreilles. Il décida donc d'expulser la pression contenue dans son corps.

Il attrapa Harry par les hanches et le renversa sur la table, l'embrassa avec fougue, sans se préoccuper de la bouteille de vin se fracassant à terre tout comme la vaisselles de porcelaine et les verres en cristal . Tout ce qui comptait c'était le corps de Harry sous lui. Ce corps chaud qu'il savait si accueillant et si hmmm sensuel et bandant.

Ses mains s'activèrent sur le corps du brun, le dépouillant à une vitesse record de ses vêtements avant de laisser sa bouche courir sur le corps dénudé, laissant sa langue le parcourir.

Harry gémissait sans retenue sous lui, gémissant des éloges lubriques à Draco, lui quémandant de le prendre sur cette table, de le fourrer encore et encore et encore et encore …..

Ce que Draco fit avec plaisir et dévotion, faisant valdinguer la table sous ses coups de reins puissants et décoller Harry en même tant que la nappe.

o0o

Tentative n°3 : Échec ….partiel

o0o

Draco était désespéré.

Il regarda Harry, dont les yeux brillaient de milles lueurs, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le brun fit un sourire radieux à son Draco avant de l'embrasser et de s'accouder à la balustrade de la montgolfière.

Oh, bien sur, son idée était bonne. Son plan aurait du se réaliser à merveille : Amener Harry faire une balade en amoureux en montgolfière, glisser une pièce au manieur pour qu'il leur fasse survoler un champ de blé où il aurait au préalable tracer en gros "HARRY VEUX TU M'ÉPOUSER ?" dans les blés et après que Harry ait lut son message, il aurait sortit la bague, l'aurait passé à son doigt en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Sauf que l'on était en été.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ces p****ain de moldus.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux moissons.

Sauf que Harry, à la place d'un "OUI" extasié lui dit "Oh regarde Draco une moissonneuse !" ….et Draco songea à sauter de la balustrade pour plonger dans le vide et en finir avec sa malchance.

o0o

Tentative n°4 : ratée à cause de ces satanés moldus...et puis c'est quoi une moissonneuse ?

o0o

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Car oui, Draco n'était pas courageux et quatre échecs lui avaient terriblement miné le moral. Il songeait presque à renoncer.

Mais qu'est ce qui clochait. Il pouvait très bien lui demander de but en blanc et de manière traditionnelle mais...il était temps d'être honnête, Draco était incapable de prononcer ces mots face à Harry. Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et sortit la bague qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Harry était partit pour l'après midi chez Ron et Hermione et Draco avait sagement choisit de ne pas l'accompagner. Les bavardages incessant de Bastian, la présence de Weasley mari et femme, la brailleuse de Juliette qui faisait encore popo sur elle et Harry en prime, merci pour lui mais non .

Il se retrouvait donc seul un dimanche après midi à cogiter sur sa demande en mariage. Il se surpris même à penser qu'il aurait préféré être un Griffondor à ce moment. Comme quoi c'était grave.

-Mmpffffffffff

Draco lâcha un énorme soupir.

-Pourquoi c'est si dur ? Il ne s'agit que de quelques mots pourtant...

Il posa la bague sur la table basse et retira ses santiags. Les pieds à l'air, il se sentait mieux pour réfléchir. Mais tout ce qu'il vit comme changement c'est qu'une triste odeur venait désormais flatter ses narines. Car oui ! Draco Malfoy est humain = il peut donc autant refouler de la bouche que sentir des pieds. Et le fumé qui se dégageait de ceux-ci fit monter expressément le blond dans la salle de bain pour jeter tous ses habits au sale et prendre une bonne douche décrassante.

Et puisque l'on était dimanche ...et que Harry n'était pas là pour le charrier, il alla discrètement prendre un T-shirt trop large "I love Apple" vert flashy dans les affaires de Harry avec un vieux short informe gris.

Propre comme un sou neuf mais vêtu comme l'as de pique, Draco redescendit dans le salon , lieu de prédilection pour des réflexions intenses. Il récupéra la bague et se coucha dans le canapé et le levant au dessus de sa tête, se plongea de nouveau dans l'observation du fin anneau.

Il l'observa pendant longtemps, trèèèès longtemps , tellement longtemps qu'il ressemblait presque à une statue. Avant que l'anneau glisse entre ses doigts et lui atterrisse dans l'œil.

Ce fut cette douleur atroce qui le sortit de sa torpeur, se relevant d'un bon tout en massant son œil endolori et sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, le poing serré sur la maudite bague.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, un de ses pauvres nenoeil à moitié fermé, il laissa libre court à son désespoir et à son raz le bol.

-J'en ai maaaaaaaaaarrrre ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprends échoue !

Il se mit à tourner en rond tout en vociférant.

-Pourquoi ? ! par Merlin pourquoi ? ! c'est pourtant pas si compliqué de faire une déclaration en mariage ! Même un abrutit de premier ordre peu le faire ! Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas !

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée , vers le porte manteau plus précisément. Il lui mit un bonnet rouge marqué "Harry"- vestige d'un tricot de "madame Weasley"- et le toisa méchamment.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si t'étais pas aussi con ou nigadouille t'aurais vu toutes mes demandes ! Et puis pourquoi se serait moi qui te demanderais en mariage et pas l'inverse dis moi sale porte manteau de mes deux ? Haaa tu fais le fier comme ça, tu me toises de ton mètre quatre vingt que t'aura jamais dans la vrai vie s'spèce de nain !

-Tient ! Et bien pour te prouver que je suis pas lâche et ben je vais la faire ta déclaration de merde , et à la Pouffsouffle en prime !

Draco s'agenouilla devant le porte manteau, et sortit la bague qu'il brandit devant lui tel un glaive, un sourire carnassier au lèvres. Il récita alors, dans un ton surjoué frôlant le mélodrame, les paroles de convenance.

"Mon cher Harry, toi que j'aime tant. Toi , qui fais ressortir le meilleur de moi même, toi qui m'a fait devenir gay par la force des sentiments et des parties génitales, je te le demande en face...veux tu m'épouser ?"

-Oui !

-Oh Harry s'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire. Je t'aime !

C'est alors que Draco eu ce qu'on appelle communément un bug. Car techniquement les porte-manteaux ne parlent pas. Même les magiques. Une sueur froide lui traversa le dos alors que lentement il se retournait, constatant avec effroi que son Harry en chaire et en os se tenait derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Et à ce moment précis, Draco ne pensait même pas à sa déclaration, il pensa : "oh merde...il va se foutre de ma gueule parce que j'ai pris son affreux T-shirt"

Harry s'avança vers lui en tremblant puis se jeta à son cou, le renversant au sol .

-OH Draco c'est merveilleux ! Je désespérais que tu me le demandes , tu étais tellement romantique devant ce porte manteau, Oh je t'AIME ! Embrasse moi mon amour !

Harry lui roula alors une pelle d'enfer puis se détacha pour attraper la bague.

-Tu me la met ?

On aurait pu observer des constellations d'étoiles dans les yeux de Harry, et Draco se sentit fondre. Il pris délicatement la mais de Harry et lui passa la bague au doigt, terriblement ému. Il y eu alors un silence heureux, nos deux amoureux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, Harry assis sur Draco, Draco supportant le poids de Harry, jusquà ce qu'un des rouages du cerveau de Potter ce mette en marche...et ne face part d'une légère remarque.

-Mais Draco...c'est pas légalisé le mariage homosexuel en Angleterre.

-...

-...

-...OH MON DIEU C'EST PAS VRAI JE SUIS TROP COON !

Draco abordait une si terrible couleur de teint et semblait tellement dépité que Harry eu pitié de lui.

-Draco...

Le jeune brun prit en coupe le visage de son amant avec une tendresse infinie, plongeant ses deux yeux rendus globuleux par ses lunettes dans ceux larmoyant de son aimé.

-..je plaisante.

Le visage de Draco se figea et son regard se fit lointain alors que Harry continuait sur sa lancée.

-Et de toute manière nous ne sommes concernés que par une union sorcière, je sais pas vraiment comment cela se déroule mais à mon avis comme il s'agit d'unir des magies ou un truc du genre, le problème d'être deux hommes ne doit pas se poser ...je me trompe ? Et puis au pire on se pacsera, ça devrait à peu près revenir au même...

Alors que Draco semblait toujours dans un état second, ses yeux se firent de plus en plus sombre et une voix d'outre-tombe sortit de sa gorge tel le glas annonçant une mort longue et douloureuse.

-Harry Potter, si tu tiens à ta vie et à ton cul je suggère que tu prennes tes jambes à ton cou. Sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de m'enfiler ton anneau de façon plus ou moins violente si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry reste à sa place. Quel grand fou ce Draco quand même!

o0o

Après une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, ou plutôt sur les manteaux, Harry et Draco, fous de bonheur, planifièrent leur mariage.

Gracieusement étendu sur les manteaux devant leur entré, Harry, les fesses à l'air, écrivait la liste de toute les personnes que Draco lui dictait. Il fini par faire venir à lui une plume à papote, ayant vite attrapé une crampe à la main. Draco semblait vouloir inviter toute l'Angleterre sorcière à son humble avis. Pour sa part, la famille Weasley, les gens d'Edera et ses amis proches se battaient en duel avec une foule de noms inconnus.

Tout en parlant, Draco pianotait sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de son futur mari, l'air songeur. Et lorsqu'Harry se retourna à moitié pour le menacer de rajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul nom, il craqua et s'employa à remettre le couvert avec son cher et tendre.

Ce fut donc dans une ambiance de débauche et de mièvrerie combinées que nos deux héros organisèrent leur mariage.

Ils se pacsèrent à la mairie moldue et firent un mariage en grande pompe pour l'officialisation sorcière.

Harry resplendissait dans sa robe blanche alors que Draco ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fantôme avec son teint blafarde et sa chevelure blonde tirant sur le blanc. La cérémonie c'était déroulée en petit comité finalement. La liste de Draco ayant mystérieusement atterrie dans la machine à laver en même temps que son pantalon et se fut avec un passion évidente que Draco pris les lèvres d'Harry pour celer leur union, faisant grimacer presque tout les hommes de la familles Weasley et Lucius Malfoy.

Pour Ron, embrasser Malfoy c'était comme embrasser Rusard...

Pour Fred et George c'était comme embrasser le cul d'un ours...

Pour Bill c'était comme embrasser un contact influent dans le monde de la finance...c'est pour ça qu'il souriait de toute ses dents.

Pour Charlie c'était embrasser un gars, et blond de surcroît.

Pour Percy c'était comme ravaler son vomi qui traînait désormais par terre.

Pour Arthur Weasley c'était un pacte avec les ennemis blonds et en même temps rallier avec ses cousins élloignés...c'est pourquoi il affichait un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Pour Lucius cela voulait dire tant de chose. Redorer le blason des Malfoy, le renom, le pouvoir...mais voir son fils unique embrasser un crétin sauveur de l'humanité et des fesses du monde sorcier, coiffé avec un lance pierre et complètement con et téméraire...cela lui tirait quand même une petite grimace.

Dire que tous ses futurs petits enfants auront une partie des gènes des Potters...quelle misères. Une future bande de pignoufs avec 2 de QI. Il faudrait qu'il briffe Draco sur l'éducation de leur futur progéniture.. enfin s'il y en a une bien sur...

* * *

Alors..verdict ? (je haie les mises en page de ffnet )

(1) Oui et bien les testicules c'est ridées non ? Et puis quand il y a un arrêt de flux sanguin ça devient violet non ? Et puis ça a pratiquement la même forme non ? Ça sert à rien ce que j'écris non ?


End file.
